Missions
A rundown of what to expect from missions. How to Start a Mission Mission start.PNG|Sample mission start, click the blue button Shard gate choices.png|Select Campaign to view Single Player Missions missions_available.PNG|Indicating missions are available for you to complete mission_selection.PNG|Green box highlights which mission will launch with Start Mission There are a few ways to go on a mission. The first time you do one, you have the option of clicking the big blue button in the space above your quest tracker, on the left hand side of the screen.If you prefer to see what missions you have completed, or when you want to replay a mission, you can click on the Shard Gate and select the Campaign option to populate the mission map. Areas with new missions or secondary quests to complete will have a golden arrow or exclamation mark. Click on the corresponding green button to show the missions available at each area. Once you've found the mission you want to do, press the Start Mission button to go on it. Mission Costs Missions cost 20 stamina for each time you play them, when you have stamina available to you. If you happen to run out of stamina, you get three options for doing a mission. *If you have a Stamina Vial, you can choose to use it by selecting that button. You get the rewards and the mission completes as normal. *If you have Shardium, you can choose to pay 100 shardium and complete the mission as normal. *If you want to play for free, you complete the mission and move the story ahead, but everything you find goes in the No Stamina Chest, including items for secondary quests. As well, all your mission stars register as 0.5 out of 3. If you find items you really like on your playthrough or you managed to get all required items to complete the secondary quest, you can pay 100 shardium to unlock the chest, at the very end, but you only have one chance to do so. At a later time, when you have stamina to burn, you can go back and replay the mission to get the loot and mission stars. Basic Mission Walkthrough Every mission you get a little introduction dialogue to set the scene. Then, there is a fairly obvious path to follow. Sometimes there are Chests or Whackable Items hidden along the edge or slightly off the path. Make sure to whack everything and open every chest; you never know what goodies will be in a Bush or Stone Pile . There are at least 3 battles per mission. You get experience towards leveling from these fights, but the closer or higher level you are than the enemies you are fighting, the less you get. After the final battle of the mission, you get some closing dialogue, followed by your mission scorecard and the Battle Reward Cards. Once you click through those, you may get the option to go back to town, replay the mission or continue on to the next mission. If it was relevant to story progression, you will automatically be sent back to town for more dialogue. Mission Scorecard At the end of every mission, you will be given a mission scorecard. The scorecard has five sets of ranks out of 3 stars. You can go after each score rank individually, if you can't seem to get a good time when you include the bonus quest or getting all the chests. Damage Score: How much damage you dealt all the enemies on average. You usually end up with 2.5 or 3 stars unless you are particularly weak, or doing a free play of a mission. Time Score: How well you managed to approach the time set by the developers for finishing the mission as quick as possible. Very rare to get 3 stars on the first time through a mission, unless you do not go after the Whackable Items and very powerful. Expect to replay missions to find the best strategy to get these. Loot Score: On levels where there are chests, you will lose stars for each chest you miss. If the level only has one chest, then you will end up with 0.5 out of 3 stars. On levels where there are no chests, you will automatically get 3 stars, like the Paths between mission flags. For one rare level Survive the Raider Ambush on the desert shard, your loot score depends on you looting all the raider bodies. Bonus Score: On levels where there is a quest giver within the mission, you will only get 0.5 stars if you do not complete their quest. If you complete it, you will get the full 3 stars. On missions without extra quest givers inside, the bonus score is then your lowest score of the other three (damage, time or loot) to encourage you to get 3 stars in that rank. Overall Grade: The average of the above 4 scores. Only shows 3 stars when all the other scores are 3 stars. All the overall grades from each mission in an area combine to give you the stars shown on the area flag on the mission overview map. Missions List Temperate Rainforest The Close Farms (Lvl. 4-10) - Investigate the Farmhouse - Accross the River - The Bandit Camp - Jareq's Search The Lonely Mountain (Lvl. 9-11) - Journey to the River - The Troll Under the Bridge - The Bear's Lair - Mother Nature's Helper The Gruhl Goblin Camp (Lvl. 12-13) - Find the Goblin Leader - Chase the Goblin Leader - Goblin Mop Up The Back Country (Lvl. 16-17) - The Destroyed Camp - Overlook the Gate - Defeat the Untoched Forces - The Fleeing Bandit The Marauder Incursion (Lvl. 18-20) - Defeat Marauder Scouts - Sneak to Marauder Camp - Defeate Marauder Leader - Treasure Hunters! Desert The Canyon Gate (Lvl. 20-21) - Welcome to the Desert - Survive the Raider Ambush - Leave the Canyon Before Nighfall - Jareq's Night in the Desert - Lilinth's Desert Ruins The Still Oasis (Lvl. 22-23) - Oasis Ambush - The Road to Quevira - Escort the Caravan - Lilinth's Desert Predator The Caravan Route (Lvl. 24-25) - The Missing Caravan - Caravan Ambush - Interrogate Bandit Survivors The Bandit Outpost (Lvl. 26-28) - The Desert Watchpost - The Desert Camp - The Desrt Leader - Closing in on the Nemesis - BURN THE CAMP! The Hodden Gulch (Lvl. 29-30) - Scout the Thieves' Camp - Defeat the Thief Leader - Search the Thief Camp - Toshe's Demise Category:Unfinished Category:Needs Pictures Category:Guides